Futa Goddess Society
by TheDarkMagician100
Summary: In a world ruled by Futa Goddesses, Cameron must navigate everyday life while dealing with lustful women.


Cameron swayed back and forth on the sex swing, lying bound, gagged, blindfolded and naked with his stomach face down as Miss Ashley swung him forward and back along her large thick 12 inch cock. He moaned feebly as she stretched out his young asshole, as she had been doing for many years. Her beautiful brown skin covered her tight voluptuous body, a stark comparison to Cameron's skinny white body.

'Oh Cameron your taking this cock much better nowadays. What a good boy you are,' she told him in an aroused voice. She pulled her cock into him by his arms, which were tied horizontally across his back, and gave him a hard slap on his ass.

'Hmm I think I'd better let someone else have a turn now, your little boi pussy is gonna make my cock explode at any second,' she said, and gestured at one of the other party members. She slid her hand up his leg to fondle his little cock and balls and gave them a tight squeeze, cause Cameron to cry into his gag and clench his anus tightly around Miss Ashley's large cock.

'Oh Cameron, that feels so good!' she moaned. Her other hand glided up his back to his head where she took a handful of his hair and pulled it towards her. Her grip on his cock and balls tightened as she increased the speed she was thrusting her cock into his tightening asshole. She moaned in pleasure while Cameron inaudibly cried out in pain, and the party guest had begun to watch lustfully. Miss Ashley thrust in and out of Cameron and felt immense pleasure all over her cock. She could feel her orgasm rising and when she reached her peak she blew her cum all the way up Cameron's ass as she let out a loud moan of pleasure, blocking out Cameron's muffled cries. She gave him a few more thrusts and then slid her cock out of his asshole. She grabbed her cock and gave Cameron's now gaping ass a few slaps on his cheeks with it.

'Phew, that was a work out. I hope you enjoyed the show Miranda,' she laughed.

'Oh yes indeed honey, your boy certainly took it well didn't he,' she replied as she rubbed her own cock against Cameron's face. She walked behind him as he still hung there, swinging gently, and groped his ass and genitals 'How old is he now then Ashley?' she inquired.

'He had his 14th last month actually. Such a big boy now, he's used to all the stretching after 4 years,' she answered her, putting her panties back on.

'Oh yes that makes sense, my first boy is only 11 at the moment, so he's still very tight, and my other boy is only 7, so he won't be taking my cock for another 3 years at least,' she sighed. 'At least I can come over and enjoy Cameron from time to time. Such a nice slim body he's got, and his little cock is so cute too,' she said giggling excitedly at Cameron's little 2 inch penis as she played with it in her fingers.

'Yes, indeed. I was considering making it smaller but decided not to. He can't get erect anymore anyway so that's nice. You'd better hurry up and have your way with him, others will be waiting too. Alright Cameron, I leave you here till the next few ladies have had their share of you and then you can come to the lounge to provide the ladies with some last minute oral service. Oh and just so you know Miranda's cock is even bigger than mine. Ok sweetie, see you in a bit,' Miss Ashley said as she exited the room.

Miss Miranda kneeled down and dug her face into Cameron's ass, licking it profusely. With his legs bound together as they hung off the sex swing, Miss Miranda stuck her tongue out and licked all the up Cameron's thighs to his genitals, where she began licking and sucking on them as she stretched his ass cheeks apart. His tiny soft genitals felt nice in her mouth as she squeezed them gently between her teeth, causing a little pre cum to leak out of his little cock. She slapped him hard on the ass and began inserting her hand inside him as he moaned into his ball gag.

'You're gonna need to be even looser to fit me sweetie,' she explained while she had half her forearm deep inside his anus. Cameron squirmed and moaned as she fumbled around inside him, nervously awaiting Miss Miranda's cock. He was already sore from Miss Ashley's cock, how could he endure Miss Miranda's? As Miss Miranda was still forcing her fists inside him, a few other ladies from the party began lining up. They all started pulling out their large cocks and stroking themselves as they watched and waited their turn. Cameron became extremely panicked as he thought of them all stuffing him their giant cocks and ramming them vigorously into his aching anus.

'Alright sweetie, that's gonna have to do,' Miss Miranda said as she slowly and deliberately removed her both her fists from Cameron's asshole, causing him to squirm. 'Now the fun begins,' she said as she stroked his little genitals. She grabbed her 14 inch cock and pressed the tip against Cameron's gaping asshole. 'Oh and don't worry sweetie, I won't go easy on you,' she whispered into his ear. And with that she grabbed by his bound arms and thrust every inch of herself into him as he cried out into his gag.


End file.
